


Call Of Debauchery

by QueerTremere



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Mentions of Racism, Pining, Smut, hot and steamy consent, kissing against priceless artifacts, mentions of ye ole homophobia, nothing spooky happens, they're both super smart but one of them can't see what's been under their nose the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: Hanna and Alex have been having titillating meet ups for several years. Despite herself and their arrangement Hanna has fallen in love. They have a romp in a silk and velvet tent, during which she decides to woman up and ask about Alex's feelings.





	Call Of Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> The second Taliesin mentioned a tent that got knocked over smut was born.

"It's so good to see you again!" 

Alexandra had said it to her as if she hadn't been feverishly kissing her while she was pressed up against a sarcophagus in the Egyptian room a couple of hours ago. Anything to lead the group of people they had to work with far off the trail that something was going on between them. 

"So good to see you, too!" _Whatever you do, do not call her sweetheart!_ "Alexandra!" 

Just now as she smiled toward the group heat from Alexandra's hand warmed her skin Hanna knew she should've worn long sleeves. She sent off a silent prayer, biting down on the inside of her cheek, willing herself out of blushing. 

_Did she really have to stand so close? Does she really have to touch me right now? _After their quick meet up earlier that evening thinking had become a chore. Everything should be clear now, but here she still pondered her doubts... she took a deep breath and looked at the woman she loved and she knew it would be alright.

She was still befuddled from their activities from earlier that night. She had to look at the whole picture.  
  
They had quite the torrid affair on and off for several years. Writing letters to each other completely hidden in code, meticulously planned meetups, sending each other antique after antique riddled with hidden messages tucked away inside them. But, alas, their work kept pulling them to opposite sides of the globe. It had all seemed futile for them to get together again until she’d gotten word from their host and a list of "_guests_" names. Now they were together again after a year-long drought of the other woman's company.

The sheer thought of it quickened her pulse. She clenched her teeth in a smile and hopped to gods nothing gave her unbridled desire away._ In all hells and damnation!_ She hadn't meant to fall in love. No, this was supposed to be scratching an itch, something fun, something entirely forbidden. 

But, this woman satisfied more than some itch. Being with Alex made her feel free, made her feel aptly complimented both intellectually and romantically. It was rare that anyone could keep up with her intellect but Alex's sharp mind and wit meshed beautifully with her own. If she were the Queen of Hearts Alex was her King. 

If her parents ever caught wind of this she'd surely be locked away in Bethlem for the rest of her days. Sometimes she wished she were French or Scandinavian, they didn’t care so much about trivial things like who you shared a bed with. To them, it was no one’s business. Instead, she was of “oriental” descent and English raised. (_People really needed to cut it out with that awful term. She was Japanese and just as much English! But, that’s not for here_.) 

Sadly, Hanako felt as English as the King felt like a fairy Princess. All anyone saw was her race and did not let her forget it. To most, not even the fact that she had an English accent and lived in the London borough of Southwark never made a lick of a difference. She was glad her present company saw her more than at face value. 

It was refreshing that Alexandra was one of the few people who saw her as a person and revered her as an esteemed colleague, not once had she been called _“exotic”_ by the other woman. It wasn’t all business, and she wasn’t her parents' child. She didn’t have to prove anything around Alex, (well, maybe at being an adequate lover? But, she’d received no complaint.)

She had worried about how was she supposed to tell her that she’d contracted a feverish rash of feelings? Logistically, this relationship could never work… as they were two women after all. They had never discussed it, but she hadn't slept with anyone else since they met even though they were welcomed to it. 

Checking into her room upon arrival there had been flowers on the dressing table. 

Lavender meant _"devotion" _

White Clover meant _"thinking of you"_

And, finally  _Sweet pea for "pleasure" _

That morning she hadn't known if the overall message was that she loved her too. Or, that she was devoted to meeting up to have her corn ground?   
  
But, then that afternoon it had happened... 

**~*****~**

They had been perusing through the Egyptian room, conversing about their cats in the competition. There had been some silly comment about pouncing, then before she knew what was what she’d been backed up against a priceless artifact. Breathlessly, she found herself pinned in place, her hands coming to Alexandra’s hips instinctively. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mouth fell open relaxing into it. A woman that was sure of what she wanted, and quickly to the point was an immense turn on. They’d been doing this far too long to play mind games with each other. Despite herself, she let out a moan as she was kissed. Her mind buzzed with hazy static. Alexandra’s hand was warm on the nape of her neck, but she felt a shiver trail along her spine. 

_ Good heavens… take me now…  _

“Alex, please… I beg of you, let’s find somewhere else?” She was more than willing to ravish the other woman in return, but not _here_, not like _this_. There were far too many priceless breakables here, one misstep and they might not live long enough to regret it.

“Hanna, It’s been too long, there’s no need for begging. Anything you want, _love_.” Alexandra stepped back adjusted her glasses which were askew on the bridge of her nose. She reached up and wiped the lipstick from the corner of Alexandra’s mouth. 

"Rouge looks good on you," Both of them caught in a moment's gaze, they laughed. 

Hanna took her hand bringing it to her lips to kiss. "Right then, follow me!” 

They ran through the room to the next, then quickly through another corridor like two tardy college girls until they found the room in which there was a velvet tent. 

Once inside all bets were off and so was their clothing. It took a comical amount of effort and time to undo their corsets and shed their petticoats to the ground. There were hairpins and layers of unmentionables flying everywhere. Hanna’s dignity was all that was intact when she lay down atop the other woman, met with a thigh between her legs. She mewed with pleasure. Her lips crashing against the other's lips, across her neck, suckling on her pulse point and down to nip her collarbone. Alexandra rewarded her with a moan into her ear, her hands scratching her finely manicured nails down her back, she arched backward pressing their bodies together more closely. Hanna had also jerked against the thigh creating friction between them. 

The need pooled low in her stomach while she watched Alexandra’s hands cover one of her breasts and knead it. To pinch her nipple between her fingers and gently roll it to stiffness. Hanna’s head lolled back, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips. Her own hands finding every dip and curve of Alexandra’s body which she had mapped to memory. Every touch and kiss they shared felt like a revival of sore muscles and release of pent up tensions for it had been too long without. 

She set her own hands working to massage Alex’s breasts. It hadn’t taken long for a sheen of sweat to salt their skin. The smell of their need in the air. Together it was palatable lust, with hints of something more.

"I've missed you, Hanako,” It was whispered hotly into her ear. 

Hanna looked up to make sure Alexandra was with her as she closed her mouth over a nipple when all she got were pleasurable moans she continued on.

“I’ve, I’ve… missed you too.” It was hard to speak or think. 

There were moments Alexandra stopped to stroke careful fingers along her cheek and jaw before licking her lips and kissing her desperately. It had sure as hell felt like Alex loved her back. Hanna nipped at her lip tugging it playfully, drawing a finger down over the other woman’s taught stomach then hesitated.

“Can I?” Their eyes meeting again.

“Yes, oh yes. I’m ready for you.” This woman was gorgeous, even in the dim lamplight. Her palm rested over her pubic mound, fingers trailing through the curls there teasing at her crease. Kissing her while she slipped two fingers to meet her wetness and Alexandra’s hips bucked up, she was moaning into her mouth she felt the other woman trembling beneath her. She made sure she was pinned comfortably in place. 

“Mm. Alexandra, you’re so slick for me.” Her grin was wide, her hand drifted back up to finally circle her clit.

“Hanna! Oh god, Hanna.” She felt fingers dig into her skin. "Can I take you with me?" 

"Yes," The damp leg between her own dropped and was replaced by nimble fingers, running the length of her body than making contact. This woman knew exactly how to fulfill her throbbing desire. She'd do her damnedest to match the pleasure evenly.

They worked as one rolling through their need towards climaxing. She came first in a symphony of moans and erratic breaths, causing her to soak the other woman's palm.

She was desperately clinging to her lover until Alexandra's name was all she knew.

A moment, maybe two until she could think clearly again and double her ministrations to bring Alex with her. She picked up a steady rhythm, her slick fingers dipping in and out. Then changing pace she knew Alex liked to feel her fingers pulse against her clit, she did so with great enthusiasm. 

Making love like this with such rawness and passionate energy, it was hard to ignore the emotion that went with it. She kissed Alexandra's throat, moans rewarding her efforts. 

Collapsing back against the shag carpet together taking a moment to catch their breath Hanna reached out for Alexandra's hand to squeeze. It hadn't taken long for Alex to roll on top of her this time. She'd grabbed something to cover them up with. She ran her fingers through wild red hair smoothing it back in place. 

Alexandra kissed her slow and deeply for a very long time before either of them came up for air. Alexandra tucked her head under her chin. She hadn't let go of her hand. 

"Are you okay, my treasure?" 

She must've been lost in thought for too long because Alex looked concerned. Actually, she wasn't thinking at all, she was warm and fulfilled. Only when she felt fingers softly wiping her cheek did she know she'd teared up. 

"Oh, um. I'm fine." She sniffed. 

"You’re fine? My rear end is fine, you are not!" 

Hanna laughed then reached down to pat her bottom. 

"It is fine."

"Now, What's wrong?" 

"I'm not, I'm not sure I can do this anymore." 

Alexandra's features immediately fell. 

"What? What do you mean?" 

"I want nothing more than to be with you, and I'm willing to face consequences if we ever get caught. But, I can't keep pretending that I don't love you."

"What? Why would you have to pretend you don't love me?" 

"Isn't that part of the arrangement? We chase each other around for fun? That's all this is, isn't it?" 

"This being fun is only one aspect of it. Where on earth did you get the idea that this is merely entertainment? Why would I go to such great lengths to see you and send packages to you from anywhere around the world if I didn't l love you?”

“Because you’ve never said it?” 

“But, I have shown you numerous times we’ve been together. I’ve written it in code that you’ve cracked and responded to, it’s littered in all our correspondence?”

“When you put it that way then, I’m, I’m an idiot… ” She had to hide her face away in Alexandra’s shoulder to keep from dying of embarrassment. 

“No, you’re the smartest woman I’ve ever known. Sometimes, we have all the clues right under our noses and still come to the wrong conclusion. It happens to the best of us, and dear you are the very best of us. So, please know that I love you.”

"You love me," She repeated it slowly in utter shock. 

Even though she had the answer she wanted, she still felt terribly silly for misreading everything. However, it was easy to misconstrue intent. They were women ahead of the times. Men had it easy, they could merely look at a woman in a bustling street market square and she was claimed as his wife. Women didn’t go around chasing women, (or anyone for that matter,) but she was never one for propriety or doing things by the book.

"I know the past year has been rough but I am yours," Alex pressed warm soft lips to her forehead. 

Things had turned serious between them after the first two years they’d been meeting up. At least, that’s what it had felt like after Alex canceled an entire expedition to be with her when she fell ill. Thankfully, her illness hadn’t taken a turn for the worse and she recovered. She hadn’t asked, Alex turned up out of the blue one morning. She should have known then that this was always tumbling toward being something more. 

“Ally, will you forgive me for not seeing it? You're my missing puzzle piece, and I'm very much in love with you.”

"Of course I forgive you!" 

Then they made love again, this time knocking the entire silk and velvet tent down. Eventually, the two escaped it laughing and tripping over each other before running back to the apartments.  


**~*****~**

  
All of that worrying had been for naught, she considered herself a lucky woman. Whatever awaited them tonight was no match for the nerves of steel she felt in her body now that she knew she had what she wanted.   
  
_It was game on._

**Author's Note:**

> @realdorkchops on tumblr


End file.
